1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shrub trimmers and more particularly pertains to means which may be utilized to present a shrub trimmer operatively to the upper horizontal surfaces of high hedges or shrubs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of extension handles for hedge or shrub trimmers is known in the prior art. More specifically, such extensions heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of using hedge trimmers above an operator's head are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. As shown in the art, specifically U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,976,031 and 5,070,576, such extensions have been axially in line with the blade of the cutter to which it is affixed.
As such these extensions work to raise the cutter or trimmer to a desired height, but only by the operator positioning himself at a substantial distance from the shrub being trimmed can the cutting blade begin to reach horizontally across the top of the shrub. Practically, this is not viable since leverage exerted by the weight of the trimmer in such a position makes it impossible for an operator to hold or control the trimmer. Consequently a ladder or the like to raise the operator is necessary to reach into and trim the horizontal surfaces of the top of the shrubs.